Project April Fool's!
by project-ml
Summary: A small number of short stories related to April Fool's!
1. The Cat's Ploy

**The Cat's Ploy**

* * *

It was a bright spring day, one where people would walk around in shorts and loose tank tops with smiles on their faces. The days before were glowing and Marinette had expected yet the same today. Her calendar was marked for the first of April, and she was already expecting to see the flower buds on trees.

Her mind slipped into a wander as she aimlessly stretched her arms while walking down the steps of her home. Taking a long deep breath, she smiled to herself, and her eyes fluttered shut . New house smell... was that even a thing? she thought to herself. She didn't care about the merits of the phrase, she was just happy to finally have her dream house, her dream job, and her dream boyfriend.

Sure, college had been a pain for her, but for the one or two good things - no, great things- that she had gotten out of it, she would brave through it all over again.

If it meant she could start her own small boutique, then she could endure the sleepless nights of studying.

In reality, she wouldn't mind going on an all ramen noodle diet once more if it meant she was going to meet her old crush- and her current boyfriend- again.

Marinette laughed to herself in remembrance of how he had helped her up when she had knocked down an entire stand filled with Cup of Noodles. They went for a cup of tea and coffee afterwards to catch up from when they had last parted ways in high school, and well, as they say, the rest is history…

Or rather history in the making.

Perhaps though Marinette should have remembered this date from the previous year, but she didn't- so lost in her own glee it slipped her mind as easily as ever.

It was Adrien Agreste's favorite day, and one he loved to celebrate. He most certainly loved to show how much he loved it to his poor girlfriend, who often fell victim to his tricks each year.

On the counter Marinette found a letter, which she didn't find all too strange. Adrien had spent the night (he had randomly asked if he could and she agreed with a smile. Poor girl) and though she thought he didn't have a shift this morning, they could have called and asked him to come in.

So she opened the piece of notebook paper with her name scribbled on top of it, scanning his messy handwriting which she had become accustomed to. It read:

"To my lovely Marinette,

A surprise has been left for you in the fridge,

Hugs and kisses from -Adrien".

Marinette giggled at the idea of Adrien perhaps cooking a sweet for her. She knew him to do random things like that.

However, when she opened the fridge her own unfortunate demise was met. She had single handedly kissed the face of doom and locked her fate in place. Within the seconds she had opened the fridge door, a sudden burst of a viscous green water sprayed out in uneven spurts.

The blue-eyed woman jumped back with a yelp, her hands flying to cover her face as colored water flew all over the compartments of the fridge, onto the floor, and sadly onto Marinette as well.

With a groan, Marinette stomped her foot, her eyes opening to see a water balloon sitting on the middle shelf, now deflated and surrounded by green water. A huff of irritation escaped her lips before she shut the fridge and moved towards her sink.

She closed her eyes in order to hold together her peace of mind and blindly flipped on the faucet.

Yet, it seemed her boyfriend's mind was a step ahead of her. The minute she turned on the water an ongoing spray hit her directly in the chest.

With a gasp she fumbled to turn the water off, her upper body soaking by the time she finally did.

From behind her she could hear a giggle of amusement and without even turning around she knew who it was.

"Adrien Agreste I swear to God!" The raven haired girl spun on her heel, water flying from her drenched hair. "You are going to P-A-Y!"

Her cerulean eyes met the mischievous green ones that peeked from behind the couch.

In that moment, both of them knew that the chase was on.

Marinette dashed to the fridge and quickly snatched the pecan pie she had baked for later, which had luckily been untouched by the green water. She ran after her boyfriend with a cry of war.

Adrien was up and running in a minute His eyes grew wide as Marinette tried cornering him in the living room. She teasingly waggled the pie in her hand as she backed him into a corner.

"Adrieennn," she taunted, water droplets still falling from her hair, "I made your favooorite pieee."

With a cat's speed, the blond haired man ducked under Marinette's reach and bolted in an attempt to jump over the couch, however, Marinette was quicker than him and saw this coming.

She grabbed his arm and tackled him onto the couch, pinning him down with one arm while holding the pie in the arm with the other.

Adrien gave a last ditch effort, and his face grew into a sheepish grin . "I'm sorry?" he tried.

Marinette gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine babe," she began, letting a look of relief fly through his green eyes. "I just realized, though, you would look fantastic with some pecan in your hair."

"Wha-"

Before he could comprehend what she was doing, the pie had slammed in his face, and seeped into his hair, mouth, and nose.

"You did not-" he breathed out when she had finally pulled back the empty carton.

"Oh but I did," Marinette giggled, using her index finger to swipe some of the delicious desert off his cheek before popping it in her mouth.

Adrien let out a loud laugh, and cupped his hands around Marinette's face, making her stare.

With a brave look he wiped his pie covered face on her shoulder, causing the girl to squeal in surprise.

"Adrieeeeeeeen!" she whined, springing off him. The young woman still couldn't hold back her laughter seeing his half-pied face however. Adrien laughed along with her.

"Happy April Fools, my lady."

* * *

 ** _Written By: purr-cat-stinate_**

 ** _Pairing: Marinette Dupain-Cheng x Adrien Agreste_**

 ** _Rating: PG_**

 ** _Word Count: 1031_**


	2. I'm Your Landlady, Not Your Hawkkeeper

**I'm Your Landlady, Not Your Hawkkeeper**

 **(This chapter holds swearing)**

* * *

The day she rented out the attic, Jeanette thought she'd made an amazing deal.

The guy was a little weird, sure, but hey, who was she to judge? Jeanette was strictly against kinkshaming, and if he was into wearing a mask and costume whilst doing his best deep voice, then Jeanette had absolutely no problems with it. Well, as long as he paid in cash every month.

So, she smiled brightly even if the guy had a permanent scowl engraved on his face and didn't even care that the guy signed " _Hawk Moth_ " like he was Beyoncé or something and didn't have a last name. Whatever. Maybe Rach would stop bothering her about her eating habits now.

And then the problems started.

"Jeanette!" Alec growled at her the minute she walked through the old apartment building's front door, whistling to herself. "What the _fuck_ is the guy you rented the attic to even _doing_?"

Jeanette blinked. "Quoi?"

" _He just fucking took out a piece of wall and put a huge window which opens and closes_."

Uh-oh.

…

Jeanette sighed. "Okay, Hawk Moth, we need to talk."

The leather-wearing middle-aged man froze in the middle of whispering to a billion butterflies about how much he loved them, ( _fucking furry_ , her mind interjected), and slowly turned around, looking pained. "Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"In the contract, I specifically said _no animals_ , you know." She gestured at the gloomy, dark space that her cool, modern attic had been. "There are more butterflies here than there have ever been in Paris! And, anyway, aren't you supposed to be Hawk _Moth_ , not… Butterfly Sugar Angel?"

Hawk Moth made an annoyed expression. "There was no stipulation like that in the contract, I assure you. I wouldn't have violated an agreement like that. And besides, my butterflies are not _animals_ , Mademoiselle, they are my _companions_ , my partners."

Jeanette froze. Did this guy just imply…?

The guy-with-an-insect-kink's eyes widened comically, and he spluttered, "No! No! They are my minions! They _evilize_ people! And they're staying!"

She made a frustrated noise at the back of her throat. "Fine! But then...I'm raising the rent! All you do is shout at butterflies on your own and Ana's got a headache!"

The man muttered under his breath, "Okay."

…

"EVILIZE HIM, MY LITTLE AKUMA!"

"I'm going to evilize your _fucking face if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE_!"

"...Sorry, Janice."

…

"Hey, Rach." Jeanette leaned against the door frame, gazing lovingly at the bowl of chips on her neighbour's coffee table. "D'you know where Hawk Moth is? He's not in the attic, and I won't go there again because the butterflies all start buzzing and it creeps me the fuck out."

Rach frowned, chip in his mouth. "You mean Lycra Man? Oh, yeah, he's at the Terrence's, I think. Marie from fourth was hyperventilating about it today."

"At the Terrence's?" She raised her eyebrows. "Wow," she said and stole a chip, running away before he could catch her.

Jeanette knocked on the Terrence's apartment, and Francine opened the door, smiling widely, her white hair perfectly brushed. "Oh, Jeanette, how wonderful! Come in, we already have a guest."

Hawk Moth, whom Jeanette privately referred to as "that weird ass man who has arthropods as his only friends and likes to pay several weeks late", was sitting on one of the Terrence's fluffy, flower-patterned armchairs, wearing a lady hat and holding a porcelain cup of tea.

She died a little inside.

"Heyyyy, Hawk Moth, wassup?" She nodded at him, fighting to keep her disbelieving laughter in.

He glared at her, murderous, but quickly schooled his expression to appear as if he were the most innocent little lamb in existence once Francine turned to him and smiled softly. "I was...invited to have tea with Francine and Renée."

 _Sure, if by "invited" you mean "dragged out kicking and screaming"_.

"I can see that," Jeannette said instead of commenting on the fact that the hat Hawk Moth was wearing, complete with lace ribbons and a small swan that Jeanette really, really hoped was fake, had "Miss Paris 1978" stitched into the front of it in obnoxious-looking cursive.

Renée came out of the kitchen, bearing cookies and croissants, and they both forgot all about dignity as they devoured the snacks without mercy.

…

"Pay your fucking rent, Honmoth."

"...when I get my Miraculous."

"Nope. No excuses valid. You've been saying that for like four months. Bro, you can't just spend all your rent money on lighting so you can do that weird window effect."

"It's called 'a dramatic intro sequence', Mademoiselle. Please do speak properly."

"Just give me the money, you thief."

An exasperated sigh. "Okay."

…

"GET ME LADYBUG'S MIRACULOUS!"

" _You're gonna get fucking stabbed_ , Dragmoth."

"IT'S A SUPER VILLAIN SUIT, OKAY?!"

…

Jeannette's phone rang, and she picked it up. "Yup?"

A female voice full of uncertainty answered her. "Um, somebody named Janice told me I should give my Miraculous to you before she, and I quote, 'kills a bitch'?"

Jeanette sighed. "Are you Ladybug?"

"...Maybe."

"I'm Hawk Moth's landlady."

On the other line, she thought she heard an incredulous male voice say, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"...Oh. Is there any chance you could tell me where he lives so I can take him down? I'll promise to get you a new tenant. Oh, and cookies?"

Jeanette bit her lip, hesitant. Sure, her tenant was hilarious and he paid, even if it took him a while, but… was it really worth it? He'd never done any permanent damage, had he? And it wasn't like she couldn't just denounce him any time if he did.

So she made her voice light and joking and said, "Nah, he's good with busting you out of stuck elevators, and I like his butterflies. Bye, girl! Also, consider looking for another type of superhero suit. Spandex must get uncomfortable after some time."

She was about to hang up, but she reconsidered. "Maybe you could send the cookies regardless?"

…

"Hey, Hawk, so, um, the neighbours were organizing a thing… for, you know, getting to know each other, and I was thinking, maybe you'd like to-?"

"My wife disappeared and I have emotional trauma from that since forever and I live in a dark attic, Gertrude."

"So… no coffee on Wednesday either?"

"..."

"Okay. I'll just, um, go now."

...

Even before the door opened, Jeanette had her eyes closed, awaiting catastrophe.

"Hey, Lycra Man!" Rach cheerfully waved at him, holding the plug-in mics with one hand. "Um, our apartment just got the electricity cut off, but the attic runs on its own generator. Mind if we do our karaoke here? You can join!"

The girl dared to peek between her eyelashes, fearful of what she might see.

Hawk Moth's expression was priceless. His mouth, the only part of him that wasn't covered by that horribly unhygienic mask, was open in the shape of a wide 'o', his eyes fixed on her friend, practically screaming 'are you kidding me'. "You want to… do karaoke… here?"

Rach grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Who wouldn't want to sing Edith Piaf, am I right?"

Hawkmoth frowned. "La vie en rose? That's a tourist song." And then, to Jeanette's complete befuddlement, he opened the door wide, muttering angrily under his breath, "Young people these days, only listening to Jean Baptiste Mellier like it's gospel…"

"It's Jean-Baptiste Maunier," Jeanette corrected automatically, still reeling. "Wait, you're actually going to let us do this? I'm warning you, Rach wants to sing the Disney edition, and he's not going to let you escape from 'Bonjour, bonjour'."

Rach shot her a betrayed look.

Hawk Moth almost smirked, his mask wrinkling at the edges-a small ripple she'd never seen before-and Jeanette thought, _huh, he's got a heart after all. The Terrences were right_. "I happen to be simply wonderful at 'Poor, Unfortunate Souls'."

When there were noise complaints that night, it wasn't because Hawkmoth was doing his creepy demonic summoning thing again (and hey, Gertrude from third had declared, justicious, "Everyone likes a little satanism now and then."), but because he was too busy passionately singing Whitney Houston, lungs giving everything they had while Jeanette cried because she was laughing too hard.

…

Quentin heard the voice in his mind clearly. " _Ah, but you are always so alone, aren't you? Wouldn't you like to_ \- Oh, for heaven's sake, Jeanette, I will pay you later! I am terrorizing Paris!"

The boy frowned. What?

"No, for the last time, I am _not_ a drag queen! And I will _not_ try to eat your clothes because I am a moth and that is _not_ my stage name! _Go away_!"

Quentin looked around the park, blinking slowly and reconsidering voluntarily entering a mental institution.

" _Now, where were we, little boy_?"

…

Jeanette was brushing her teeth, trying to hum a Beyoncé song and only managing to get toothpaste everywhere when about a hundred white magical butterflies flew into the room, making her seem like the anime version of Snow White.

She spit out, eyes wide, and swore. "Fucking _Dragmoth_ ," she sighed, rinsing her mouth quickly and trying not to be dismayed at the fact that her jeans were probably going to need one more wash. She turned to the beautiful, small, angelic, fucking annoying butterfly swarm and asked it, "What's that, Lassie? Timmy's fallen down the well?"

She grabbed her keys and jacket-because god only knew what Batman's gay alter ego had gotten himself into-scrunching up her nose when the butterflies poked her in the shoulder and shooing them away while sticking her tongue out.

Jeanette passed Janice, who looked dead inside and kept whispering, "Diapers. So many diapers," and tried to seem a little less like 2009 Selena Gomez with a sentient swarm of magical butterflies accompanying her. The little bugs were directing her towards the Almighty Brooder's attic, and she prayed to the yaoi gods that there wouldn't be a horrible, traumatizing orgy in there.

Instead, she found him cowering behind a pretentious as fuck 19th century chair (the only furniture he owned because, "One does get tired after looking at the hawkwindow all day," he'd admitted, even when Jeanette had rolled her eyes and told him to stop calling it a hawkwindow), trembling and looking at… a spider.

Wow.

All the butterflies were swarming around him, obviously agitated, and one of them was even trying to valiantly fight it, but there was another holding it back like it was saying, "Joffrey, it's not worth it! Save yourself!"

Jeanette pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't have called you!" Teenage Cosplayer whined, retreating when the spider advanced a fraction of an inch. "But _Rach_ here wasn't any help!"

He pointed to her friend, who was indeed flopping his mouth like a fish, eyes wide and staring at the spider while hidden behind the purple curtains and muttering gibberish about long, black, hairy legs.

Jeanette looked at the butterfly on her shoulder, took a deep breath, and left.

Five minutes later, she captured the spider inside a plastic cup and said, "Voilà! It's safe now!"

Hawkmoth cleared his throat, standing up and dusting off his clothes, resolutely not meeting her eyes and swallowing, looking flustered. He turned around, looking at the window majestically.

Rach lifted a hand from where he was lying on the ground (apparently the waiting he'd had to endure had made him relocate), looking pained, and said, "I'll be right there, guys."

Honestly.

…

It was only a matter of time, really.

Jeanette cracked her knuckles, raising an eyebrow. "So, you're Ladybug."

The spandex-clad girl hesitated and nodded, still frowning slightly with her fists clenched at her sides and her faithful partner watching her back. They were on guard, she realized.

"And I'm Chat Noir," the boy added cheerfully. Jeanette mentally completed the line of the song that one cereal brand had marketed a few years ago: _toujours présent_.

"Huh." She sat down, and her armchair wasn't a horribly uncomfortable wooden chair that was the only furniture in a dark attic, which was frankly delightful. "So… you know who he is?"

Ladybug nodded again. "We, uh. We purified his akuma. He's… he's just a normal guy now. So… yeah. You could have warned us earlier, you know."

Jeanette forced a smile. "But where would be the fun in that, sweetheart?" She cleared her throat. "So...he's not coming back."

Chat Noir, eyes hooded and back as straight as a rod, shook his head and said everything wordlessly.

She was surprised at how hard it hit her, although she tried not to let it show. It had to happen eventually, right? The guy _had_ been a villain, after all, even if he'd only seemed like her extravagant tenant. And she _was_ glad he was okay now, even if she was sad to see him go.

Would his personality be the same?

Jeanette mentally shook those thoughts off. She wasn't going to see him again, anyway.

"Oh. Sure. I'll… put his attic on the market," she made herself say and smiled. "After all, who doesn't want to get rid of a the villain in their attic, right? It's like the owls in Harry Potter."

The two superheroes smiled politely and didn't tell her not to bother when she offered her phone number 'just in case he forgot something'.

…

The butterflies were still there.

…

The day she invited the first guy after Hawkmoth to check out the attic, Jeanette thought it was a done deal.

The guy was a little weird, sure, but hey, who was she to judge? If the man was an absurdly rich millionaire with a fashion enterprise at his feet and two secretaries to document his blinking patterns, then Jeanette had absolutely no problems with it, because it also meant that yeah, he was obnoxious, but _money_.

So, she smiled brightly even if the guy had a permanent scowl engraved on his face, and didn't even care that the guy signed " _Gabriel Agreste_ " like he was Hugo Boss or something and his fucking name was a brand (even if it was, it was still pretentious). Whatever. Maybe Rach would stop bothering her about her eating habits now.

And then the problems started.

She was about to sign the contract as well, putting on her best "Jeez, I lead a well-organized adult life" voice, when the man said, "I've heard this building has a history of housing drag queens. Will this be an issue?"

Jeanette spluttered, "Where did you hear that, eh, Monsieur?"

He _smirked_ , and she knew.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Well, you could have paid earlier if you were loaded, you know!"

"A sense of mystery is appreciated, I'm often told."

"Oh, fuck off, Lycra Man."

* * *

 ** _Written By: i-read-good-books on tumblr_**

 ** _Character Focus: OC & Hawk Moth_**

 ** _Rating: PG-13 (for content, although the amount of f-bombs...)_**

 ** _Word Count: 2454_**


	3. Trickster

**Trickster**

* * *

Two best friends were making their way to their usual seats in their usual classroom like it was any other day. But today happened to be the day Nino and Adrien had been planning for. As the unsuspecting pair sat in their seats, they were horrified to find that they couldn't get back out. Nino burst out into hysterics from his own seat as he watched the two struggle to pull themselves off.

"Nino! What did you do to our chairs?!" screeched a more than a little angry Alya. Oh, he's already dug himself a deep trench, hasn't he... Alya sat up with a chair on her behind and started making her way over to the prank's culprit. She waddled over tables and around corners to get her hands on the dead man.

Meanwhile, Marinette was stuck to her chair all by herself being stared at by her classmates. She could feel their gazes on the back of her head and secretly chuckling under their breath. She tried to shrink into her seat like usual, but the glue held her in the awkward position. Marinette's face burned a bright red as all the attention started to make her anxious.

Thankfully, her best friend, Alya, came over holding a cackling Nino by the ear and dragging them towards the area they sat by.

"Now you're gonna get us out of this mess, or it'll be the last prank you ever pull!" she threatened menacingly. The poor boy immediately stopped his laughter as his eyes met the piercing gaze of the furious blogger.

"Alright, alright! The glue can be easily taken off by pulling at it, stop yelling at me!"

"What do you expect me to do? Let you get off this easily?!"

"Well, yeah! It's a harmless little prank!"

"You better watch it today, Nino," Alya countered one last time before freeing her and Marinette from the uncomfortable clutches of the gooey glue. Their teacher walked in right on time and the class settled down as to not upset her, but not before Chloé could save the hundreds of hilarious pictures taken of the scene and sending them to the whole class. The lesson continued smoothly until the bell rang for break-time.

Marinette decided she'd head home for lunch and to get a head start on some homework she already has. Saying her goodbyes to Alya and Nino hiding from her, she rushed off to the bakery that was her home. She arrived soon and the smell of baked goods infiltrated her lungs as she made her way up the stairs into her large bedroom. As she set her bag down, Tikki, flew out to eat some cookies with her partner.

"Alright, Tikki. I've got a load of homework to do tonight if I don't finish what I-" Marinette was cut off short by a loud, rumbling blast. Her head snapped toward her window where she could see black and orange smoke congregating in the sky. "Ok, scratch that. We've gotta check that out... Tikki, transform me!"

-x-

Soon Marinette had transformed into her Ladybug alter-ego and arrived at the scene of the explosion. Cars were shown to have been forced out of the street and any and all Parisians in sight hid behind their cars in fear. Ladybug swung her yoyo around to get a better look at the scene.

A flying girl was in sight before long. Her hair was blonde colored with red highlights and her outfit a complete mess. Haphazard blotches of random colors decorated her skintight suit. Though the rest of her was a mess, Marinette knew the short blonde hair from a mile away. It was Rose.

"Yes! Be humiliated in front of all these on-lookers! I am Trickster, and I will not cease this cruelty until all of Paris has felt the shame I have!" the villain proudly announced. Trickster noticed Ladybug from the corner of her eye and immediately tried to hit her with an egg hidden behind her. Ladybug was able to dodge just in time before the egg exploded all over her. The makeshift weapon burst at the spot she was before, and paint splatters and black glitter suddenly appeared onto the pavement.

 _An April Fools villain_ , Ladybug thought smugly. _This'll be quite interesting_. She latched onto a pole near the said villain and swung her way over to her. She quickly wrapped her yo yo around the small girl's body and slowly, but surely reeled her in towards her. Trickster noticed the string around her and freed herself using another egg; this time, an explosive one. It sent Ladybug flying into the sky as her prey scurried back into the air to deliver a blow to Ladybug's stomach.

Just as Trickster raised her eggs, ready to throw, a blur of black and blonde swished past and swept away the slightly injured hero. Ladybug opened her eyes to be met with the recognizable tail and ears. "Great timing, Chat," she managed to say as she climbed out of his arms.

"Of course, m'lady. Always a pleasure to save you from any and all-" Chat Noir was cut short as an egg that splattered goop collided with a small pet behind the duo. The poor thing was left paralyzed in a state of panic and confusion in mid-run.

"Let's save the chat for later, kitty," Ladybug turned serious suddenly, issuing for her partner to do the same. "Lucky Charm!" she called out as her yo yo flew gracefully into the air, a butterfly net coming down from the sky. She looked at the item curiously as it landed in her hands, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

An egg suddenly came flying towards Ladybug, blocked by her partner just before it hit her square in the face. She nodded at Chat, signaling for him to distract Trickster as to give her time to assess where the akuma could be hiding in. Her eyes scanned the area cautiously and soon a plan was formed in her head.

Using her yo yo, Ladybug swung from the middle of the street to the side of a building, ricocheting herself off and capturing a scrapbook ruined by... egg yolk? Ignoring the unpleasant, sticky substance in her hands, Ladybug quickly tore apart the notebook and out came a black butterfly. Catching it with her yo yo, she effortlessly purified the akuma, turning it's wings a brilliant white once more.

Chat and Ladybug walked over to each other, doing their usual fist bump, and returned everything back to it's original state. Overturned cars went back to the street, victims of Trickster's eggs became free, and Trickster herself reverted back into sweet, harmless little Rose. Juleka swiftly rushed to the confused girl's side and gave the heroes a grateful nod as she led her friend away from the scene.

Beep, beep, beep sounded Ladybug's earrings. "Well, it was a little troublesome today, yeah? I'll see you later, kitty cat," she easily stated as the red and black polka dot clad heroine swung back to her school. Chat Noir looked at his lady longingly and wished like he had a million times before that he had been able to see his amazing partner's civilian form. The pouty kitty scampered back to his photo shoot he had fled from earlier with a new found sadness.

-x-

"It wasn't my fault Rose got akumatized; she took the prank too seriously!" growled Chloè. Marinette took a step towards her long-time bully in anger.

"Ruining people's things and then calling it trash is going too far, Chloè!" she sighed. Mari pinched the bridge of her nose with her first finger and thumb, trying to keep from bursting out yelling at the blonde. Alya moved beside her to touch her shoulder, which almost instantly calmed down Marinette, knowing her best friend would be there to stop her should she actually burst out at Chloè.

The mayor's daughter huffed sitting down forcefully in her seat before her eyes bulged out of her head. Standing up, she realized she was glued down to the chair herself. Chloè tried wiggling her butt, jumping up and down, and even trying to break the chair. Whatever she did, there was no way of getting that chair off her now. At least it gave the class laughs and more than enough pictures.

* * *

 _Written By: fionaaa-chan on tumblr_

 _Character Focus: Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

 _Rating: PG_

 _Word Count: 1387_


End file.
